


El Ángel - Demolition Lovers

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [2]
Category: El ángel (2018), L'angelo del crimine (2018)
Genre: Also partially Brokeback Mountain inspired, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Argentina, Argentinian Character, Arousal, Attraction, Bad Boys, Barebacking, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Based on a True Story, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Breeding, Brokeback Mountain References, Buenos Aires, Car Chases, Chino Darín, Codependency, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demolition Lovers, El Ángel, El Ángel película, Ending Fix, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Longing, Lorenzo Ferro, Lyon - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My Chemical Romance References, Naked Cuddling, Obsession, Oral Sex, Parasitic Love, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Robbery, Running Away, Running from the law, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanish Translation, Teasing, Theft, Thief, World Travel, based on a movie, blowjob, hideaway, l'angelo del crimine, the 70s, uncut cock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Ansiar a Carlos significaba ahogarse. Cada. Maldita. Vez. Desearlo significaba ahogarse y morir. Hasta que finalmente el regalo de su tacto lo hacía renacer.Ramón no dijo nada y Carlos solo lo estudió con la cabeza inclinada. Un puchero divertido su invitación tácita._ _Basado en una historia real. Buenos Aires, años 70. Carlos... el ángel a quien nadie podía resistir. Obtuvo todo lo que quería ... incluyendo a Ramón. Juntos formaron un dúo peligrosamente encantador. Se embarcaron en un viaje de robo y mentiras, el asesinato se convirtió rápidamente en su forma de comunicarse.Pero no es el único tipo. La tranquilidad y el secreto eran sus mejores idiomas. Sin expresiones disonantes, sin pequeñas conversaciones incómodas. Solo ... silencio. Incluso el sexo no requería palabras, no cuando se conocían tan bien, todo lo que se necesitaba era una mirada.*Esta es una traducción hecha en español latinoamericano*
Relationships: Carlitos/Ramon, Carlos Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos Robledo Puch & Ramón Peralta, Carlos Robledo Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos/Ramón
Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785490
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. El Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Ángel - Demolition Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539599) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> Esta es una traducción hecha en español latinoamericano, (gracias Nat!) con expresiones comunes utilizadas en Argentina y Chile.  
> También hay disponible una traducción al castellano y italiano. 
> 
> He incluido un par de fotos al final del capítulo 1 y otra al final de los capítulos 2 y 3.  
> Este video que reunió sus mejores momentos de Crack Trash, este es su canal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-1sbSlLbEwojBEr1bOs7EA  
> Les agradezco por permitirme publicar los links ya que me inspiré mucho también viendo este video .  
> Si nunca ha visto la película y desea un resumen rápido, el video está subtitulado en inglés. Pero te animo seriamente a ver la película. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT7rhK6l-7Q&lc=UgwLWjkCzm9OybeaJrd4AaABAg.98bGJFzWDYy99S6JbCR2F

**Parte Uno – Silencio**

Carlos se acercó a Ramón en silencio, el aire presente estaba expectante. Midiendo la distancia entre intención y acción, chispas de emoción cubrieron su piel, a medida que la hambrienta mirada de Carlos se paseaba por su tenso cuerpo. La culpable sonrisa de los gruesos labios de su compañero era un voto a tal promesa silenciosa.

Ladeando sus hombros a un lado y su cadera al otro, Carlos avanzó. Cuando se alzó a la derecha, Ramón fue a la izquierda. Y así ambos bailaron, a pesar de la ausente música. Imitándose entre sí a medida que se acercaban, el vidrio roto y el crujir del cemento agrietado bajo sus pies era lo único que los acompañaba. Ambos se detuvieron cuando las puntas de sus zapatos rayados se tocaron.

Ramón apretó brevemente sus manos temblorosas, y entonces las soltó. Quería alcanzar a Carlos, atraerlo… tocó un piano imaginario, antes de permitirle sus manos para que le rodeen.

El otro estudiaba sus reacciones, cabeza ladeada y la boca apretada de manera divertida. Tal cual el recordaba este lugar, como si hubiera escaneado el diseño floreado de los muros y las esquinas mugrientas de la cocina de esta casa olvidada en la que se encontraban, Carlos quería llegar a los secretos de Ramón. Aprenderse cada sala de la mansión de Ramón. Desnudarlo, literal y figurativamente. _¿No era este el plan?_

Carlos coló sus manos por la chaqueta de cuero de Ramón. Las deslizó por su amplia espalda, hasta llegar a la perfecta curva de su trasero. Era tan muscular que pensó que, si le daba un golpecito, sonarían como campana. Pero lo agarró, los pesados ojos de Ramón se cerraron cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron. Sus abultados sexos rozándose hicieron del estómago de Carlos un remolino.

_Gasolina. Antes estuvieron cubiertos en gasolina. Ahora amasan la carne de Ramón._

Ramón respiró profundo, sus pulmones atrapando el aire inhalado. Cuando Ramón se puso así… cuando el grito desde lo profundo de su garganta rogó por salir pidiendo a cada deidad incluyendo en las que ni siquiera creía que Carlos siempre se quedara… tragó aire.

Ansiar a Carlos significaba ahogarse. Cada. Maldita. Vez. Desearlo significaba ahogarse y morir. Hasta que finalmente el regalo de su tacto me hacía renacer.

Los dedos deseosos de acariciarlo, Ramón vagamente se resistió al asalto. Incluso, alzó su barbilla para exponer su cuello – un regalo. _Tómame, por favor_.

No había nada en aquel aire polvoriento entre ellos excepto… silencio. La intensidad de los ojos verde musgo de Ramón calentaron tanto la sangre de Carlos como el propulsor que tenía ese puto auto. A penas podía razonar. Carlos tembló ante aquel hechizo, una sensación que erizaba cada pelo de su cuerpo. La ingle de ramón se tensó al ver a su amante a punto de rendirse. Se inclinó, su pequeña nariz respingada seguía abajo la curva de sus mejillas. _Se mío_.

Y entonces, silencio.

_Que bella melodía sería._

_Bellas notas._

_Orden hermoso._

_Hermosa sincronía de los alientos y sorda necesidad en esta, sus miserables vidas sin sentido_.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en la apuesta cara de Ramón. Ninguno se atrevió a dar siquiera un suspiro. Carlos sintió que esta era la más fácil pero frustrante manera de comunicarse con él. Deliberadamente notando su mirada. Moviendo a penas su cabeza como si tratara de evadir una luz deslumbrante… la luz de Ramón. Solo sintiendo la presencia de su amante, estudiando su frecuencia al respirar, el repentino y agudo contacto con su carne… era suficiente. Cuan asombrosa era la prominente información que Carlos podría obtener sin _mirar_ ni _escuchar_.

 _Aquellos malditos ojos brillosos. A veces cálidos como piedras de jade caídas en un arroyo, brillando. Otras veces tan fríos y punzantes como la escarcha invernal en el musgo_.

Sí, las palabras eran innecesarias. ¿Qué bien hacía hablar cuando lo que pasaba entre ellos vagamente podría ser explicado?

La camiseta plateada de Carlos apenas rozaba a Ramón, su pelvis moviéndose a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba. Los dedos cavando los antebrazos por balance, Carlos se movió hacia él. Se adelantó y entró en la V que formaba la unión de sus muslos. Arriba y atrás en movimientos tranquilos. Que fastidio de mierda. Este escenario se volvió más y más frecuente entre ambos, a medida que ambos lentamente establecían cómo su relación de criminales vueltos amantes funcionaría.

 _Quieto y secreto eran sus lenguajes. Sin expresiones disonantes, sin murmullos incómodos. Solo… silencio. Uno puede vivir en silencio, los humanos sobrevivieron antes de que existieran las palabras_.

Este extraño… _algo_ que tenían entre ambos; obviamente eran compañeros criminales, pero cualquiera que los viera sin saber tendría que estar ciego para no notar que había una intimidad mayor que esa que compartían. _De hecho, ¿cuántos criminales compartían entre si?_

Carlos entendió esto y lo sostuvo como la más poderosa de las armas. Cada vez que él tenía conciencia de esto, sentía su corazón girar desesperadamente y sus brazos se adormecían. Como si traerle más tensión a Ramón no fuese suficiente, él arrancó de él _pateando y gritando_ la sensación de _tener_ que estar cerca. De _tener_ que estar al alcance del perfume del cuerpo de cada uno.

Tal como ahora. Quizás ahora es peor. Peor que cualquier otro momento. Tan pronto como los dedos de Ramón se deslizaron por las curvas de Carlos, se sintió en casa. _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Desearía saber como dejarte._

La brusca respiración de Carlos sacudió su pecho. Un rayo deseoso atravesó hasta su corazón, su torso apoyándose en el de Ramón.

 _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Nunca podré dejarte_.

Los hombres condujeron una vida a base de una serie de decisiones ilógicas y desbalanceadas que ninguna persona cuerda siquiera soñaría con realizar. Pero ellos cayeron ante tal ritmo sin pensar, sin esfuerzo. Tan desinteresadamente cayeron por el otro. Una parte de todo era _esto_ … lo que sea que _esto_ fuese también los _llenaba_

Carlos sabía que su “pequeño vicio” no tenía un impacto en sus planes. Así que ¡¿por qué no hacerlo?! ¿No era una manera de crecer más cercanos? ¿Alcanzar tal comprensión que un mero tic en los labios revelaba todo? Cómo se decía… ¿Cómo amigos secretos?

La única persona que entendió la belleza en la impulsividad de Carlos era Ramón. La única persona que entendió la necesidad de revelarse de Ramón era Carlos. Este juego de poder parasitario y codependiente que tenían… solo ellos podrían haberlo aceptado. Cualquier otra persona habría condenado tal comportamiento.

 _Estar a la merced de los sentimientos de otros es siempre una mala decisión. Inevitablemente, es una puta tragedia_.

El pecho de Ramón se alzó y bajó. Carlos finalmente dejó descansar su mejilla en sus pectorales. Un beso ligero a la corona de Carlos precedió a una pincelada de su mano por su barbilla.

_¿Por qué no puedo parar?_

_¿Por qué no se detiene?_

_Me gustaría saber como dejarlo_.

Unas nubes por debajo, tomando los colores del cielo oscureciendo que llevó a la tranquila atmósfera entre las cuatro paredes que servían como su cielo. El crepúsculo cayó y cubrió las oscuras esquinas de la húmeda habitación. Los abrazó en un tono singular, sin vergüenza.

Que horrible lugar era este. _La gente siempre imaginaba estos momentos en aquellas hermosas habitaciones, tenuemente iluminadas. Con adornos, quizás_. No había nada de esta sala digno de recordar.

 _Con fragancias exóticas flotando por el aire_. El olor aquí era fuerte, con moho y arrepentimiento.

 _La gente se enamoraba y tenía bebés_. Nosotros incendiamos un auto.

 _La mayoría tenía trabajos buenos. Familia. Pagaban impuestos_. Nosotros éramos ladrones. Asaltantes. Criminales.

 _La mayoría tenía moral_. Nosotros matamos.

Carlos apoyó su voluminosa y rojiza boca en la línea del pecho de Ramón, sintiendo el algodón de su rasgada camiseta cobalto en sus sedientos labios. Usualmente la mayoría de las interacciones terminaban aquí.

Normalmente.

Otras veces caían uno contra el otro como perros rabiosos.

Era un consentimiento tácito. Estos momentos… _su pequeño vicio_ … tenía que ocurrir, de vez en cuando. Ninguno podía impedir que sucediera, aunque lo intentaran.

 _¿Pero hoy?_ _Hoy era diferente. Una sensación que no había calado por ellos antes_.

¿Qué era este lento y tortuoso tango en el que participaban? Normalmente ellos ya estarían retorciéndose entre sí, pero estaban ahí… Carlos tembló. Los largos dedos de Ramón que yacían sobre su piel desnuda eran cálidos, haciendo que su cara se enrojeciera con cada movimiento.

Suavidad. Era una reacción tan extraña, una rareza para ellos, una característica fuera de lugar para su ritual personal.

Ramón suspiró, retirando su mirada oliva para pestañear hacia el techo. _Él es tan culpable como yo. Su tacto es tan cálido como el mío. ¿Cómo nos calentamos siendo cómplices de un asesinato? ¿No que la culpa se siente fría? ¿Cómo se siente el arrepentimiento en la piel de uno_

Sintiendo su tensión, el latido sordo en su entrepierna aumentó al mismo ritmo que los tambores resonantes en sus oídos… Carlos levantó la vista y sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de Ramón.

_Para._

_Por favor._

_Por favor… no pares_.

Ramón movió suave y gentilmente su pulgar bajo la barbilla de Carlos, inclinándola hacia su propia boca. _Desearía saber como dejarte_.

El gesto rápidamente se convirtió en un beso desesperado. Sus labios, gruesos y agresivos, devoraron los de Carlos. El chico sucumbió completamente a su abrazo. Los dedos rizados de Ramón se lanzaron dentro de la camiseta de Carlos, ganando el deseo sobre la última de sus decencias. Todo en la mirada del chico gritaba “¡hazme pedazos!”, así que tomó la iniciativa… tirándolo del cuello hasta que rajó su camiseta.

Carlos gruñó, lamentando la inmediata falta de tacto, atraído por cada contracción en los músculos de Ramón. Su delgado cuerpo detuvo el último trazo de luz con el ofrecimiento de la oscuridad. La sombra lo besó en todos los lugares correctos, tensando y relajando su piel al ritmo que sus deseos dictaban. Carlos lo miró, añorándolo por sus adictivas atenciones, y Ramón entendió y obedeció. El lenguaje de ellos una vez más vuelto el silencio. _Su silencio_.

Ramón removió sus manos brevemente para trabajar en su propia ropa, sacándose su camiseta roja y tirándola al piso. Él tenía un cuerpo magnífico, un pecho grueso, estómago firme. El trazo de pelo negro que bajaba de su ombligo condujo la atención de los ojos de Carlos a donde desaparecían. Volviendo a él, sosteniendo sus labios delgados, Ramón deslizó una mano por el torso de Carlos hasta el oleaje pulsante. Ligeramente arqueándose al tacto, la piel de Carlos se contrajo bajo los besos de Ramón a medida que él dibujaba un patrón con sus sedientos labios. Carlos exhaló con un temblor en sus brazos y un pestañeo sutil, con sus largas y húmedas pestañas

_Odio esto. Lo odio. Pero no quiero que pare._

Las habilidosas manos de Ramón dibujaron círculos y caricias sobre él, excitándolo hasta que se volvieron torturas. Sus hombros musculosos se contraían con cada movimiento – una lengua abrasadora trazando un círculo en la suave piel bajo el sexo tapado de Carlos. Bajando. Y bajando. _Lo odio. Y… no puedo dejar de verlo. Mira cuan bello me incita sobre mis pantalones. No quiero que pare de tocarme._

Carlos apretó su grueso labio inferior, tragándose un gemido. _No, no me escuchará rogar. No puedo ser tan débil_.

La boca errante de Ramón encontró su pezón derecho, lamiéndolo. No guardó ninguna sutileza para él en este juego previo. No era el momento para tenerla.

Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, a Carlos le encantaba. Quería más, más incluso de lo que Ramón quizás podría ofrecerle. _¿Por qué me gusta tanto?_

Ramón dio un vistazo a la Cara avergonzada, casi enojada, Carlos, y continuó. Esta vez sus manos tomaron el cierre de sus jeans.

 _Él aún sabe que podemos seguir esto sin hablar. Le encanta el silencio tanto como a mí_.

Carlos cerró sus ojos cuando la mezclilla dejó sus piernas expuestas al frío. Cuando los abrió, estaba completamente desnudo. Ramón, no aún.

 _Estoy a su merced. Hijo de perra. Lo odio. Y no quiero que pare_.

Ramón encontró su grueso pene y lo empezó a apretar con medida presión. Su mano derecha lo masturbó a medida que la izquierda acariciaba suavemente sus muslos y bolas. El sensual tacto de sus dedos enviaba fugazmente un placer por todo el cuerpo de su amante. Carlos era estúpidamente bello cuando él quería.

La primera ola de calor surgió por el cuerpo de Ramón. Maldito él… maldito él y las cosas que le hace sin siquiera rozarlo. _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Me gustaría saber como dejarte._

Carlos se estremeció, nervioso, y metiendo ambas manos en la ropa de cama abajo, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando por la ventana. Deliberadamente no miraba a Ramón.

 _No me hará gemir. No puedo ser tan débil_.

Unos grillos afuera competían contra su silencio. _No me hará rogar. No me…_

Sus ojos se agitaron mientras caía. Carlos exhaló un profundo gemido. A la mierda. Después vino otro gemido, bastante fuerte, al mismo instante que sintió la cálida boca de Ramón atrapar la cabeza de su pene, envolviéndola como un degenerado absoluto.

_No va a parar. No quiero que pare._

Carlos abrió un ojo cuando el helado aire tocó su pene. Pero que mierda…

Carlos sonreía, observándolo con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. Estaba al final de la cama, ojos fijos en Carlos a medida que removía su pantalón y ropa interior. Su enorme hombría saltó a la escena, alzándose entre sus muslos. Cada vez que Carlos lo veía era como la primera. Magnífica. Erecta y sólida, con venas prominentes.

Ramón hizo un gesto con su lengua, como si tratara de humedecer su boca seca. A medida que se adentraba en el tema, se hacía pesado entre ambos, el mensaje era claro. _Se lo que piensas. Y también se que lo deseas tanto como yo. Se que gritarás mi puto nombre cuando esté dentro tuyo como siempre lo haces, Carlitos_.

Ramón no gestó ninguna palabra por todo el tiempo que le dio sin merced. Ellos solo hablaron en el crujido de los manantiales de abajo, en sus jadeos y gemidos, en los bajos gruñidos y gemidos que escapaban de ellos.

Sus manos extendidas se deslizaron sobre los muslos de Carlos, una amasando el húmedo y tenso músculo, la otra aterrizando firmemente en su nalga, penetrándolo con apasionada desesperación. Su sexo era resbaladizo, húmedo, aferrado, persiguiendo algo que ninguno quería atrapar. Sus cuerpos se mantenían firmes, cubiertos de necesidad.

No era agresivo, el sexo. Pero tampoco era dulce, ni suave, ni amoroso. Algo alimentado por la lujuria, pero con un toque controlado, casi masoquista.

 _Mierda, cuan fuerte me lo hace_. Carlos no podía parar de pensar en cómo el pecho y muslos de su amante iban a quedar manchados de su semen. Como Ramón, de alguna manera, iba a llenarlo con su corrida.

Ramón se aferró a él, torciendo su cadera, deseando más profundidad. Una de sus manos, húmeda por la transpiración, le acarició la melena, pasando dos de sus dedos por sus rizos sedosos. Dios, lo necesitaba… lo quería. Quería que llenarlo en todo sentido. _En sus células_.

Carlos asintió contra él, chupando el pulgar de Ramón, lamiendo e inhalando dos dedos más como si de dulces se trataran. Los usó como si fueran el pene de Ramón. Rodeándolos con su lengua, ahuecando sus mejillas, dejando que la saliva cubriera su barbilla.

Era difícil para Ramón no querer coger su boca, también. Pero tenía solo un pene y en ese momento la deliciosa sensación de ser penetrado con él era todo en lo que podía centrarse. Recogiendo el anhelo, Carlos se hundió aún más, hasta que estuvo más que presionado, con las manos de Ramón abriendo su culo para acomodarse más.

Una gran gota de sudor se deslizó por la espalda de Carlos. Las embestidas llegaron en un ritmo casi pecaminoso.

La respiración se intensificó, laboriosa y fuerte… aire caliente saliendo por sus narices a la vez que sus bocas devoraban la del otro. Aún no se pronunciaba palabra alguna, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. Carlos buscaba un alivio para su agitado pene, y Ramón cogiéndolo ciegamente, la urgencia, la necesidad lo guiaba a través de aquella oscuridad.

Ninguno anunció la inminente venida. Carlos gimió el nombre de Ramón en su clímax, tal como él lo dijo. “¡Ramón, Ramón! ¡Mierda!” Su orgasmo se apoderó de sus pechos, goteando sobre sus regazos… y Ramón mordió suavemente en el lugar donde el hombro de Carlos encontró su cuello.

“Carlitos…” Sonó como un rezo. “Carlitos, Carlitos…”

_Se ha venido mucho, puedo sentirlo salpicando en mi interior, ¡Dios! Carlos se vino una segunda vez, inesperadamente. Esta vez fue menor, menos intensa._

Los grillos de pronto parecían sonar más fuerte. El brazo izquierdo de Ramón llevó a Carlos a su pecho, cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, en el espacio creado por ellos, abrazándolo por detrás. Pretendiendo que no estaban haciendo lo que hicieron… de nuevo.

 _Clásico de él querer acurrucarse_.

Carlos se acurrucó de buena gana. Pensó que era bueno que en esta posición no se pudieran mirar, porque si tuviera que perderse en esos malditos ojos suyos por más tiempo esa noche, se quebraría. Se quebraría porque se acercaba al punto de no saber qué sería vivir sin él.

Carlos miró esa silla de mierda que estaba a los pies de la cama, dejando que el pensamiento de estar enamorado se cole en su mente. _Aún hay semen dentro mío. Mi semen está aún en él. Soy suyo y él es mío_.

Ramón entrelazó sus dedos, besando la parte superior de su hombro bañado. Reprimió el aluvión de palabras que aún no se pronunciaban. Reprimió el impulso de decirle cómo un momento sin él era como ser arrojado al océano y ahogarse ahí. Carlos era como el aire para él. _Desearía saber como dejarte_.

Ambos se durmieron, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos. Respirando al unísono. Compartiendo una cama para dos en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Buenos Aires.

Ambos estaban seguros que esta no sería la última vez que sus almas lucharían para estar juntas.


	2. Lyon- La Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora fugitivos, Carlos y Ramón escapan a Lyon, Francia.

**_I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there’s nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we’ll keep it running_ **   
  
  
  


El Sol se alzó sobre el río Ródano. El fresco olor de la noche le dio lugar a la tierra cálida por el Sol, las flores abriendo alrededor, liberando su dulzor. Era una mañana activa en primavera. Los chicos se sentaron en el Puente de Guillotiere. Era muy temprano, cerca de las 6 am, y no podrías ver más que un puñado de personas por ahí. Algunos caminaban, otros iban en bicicleta. Ramón y Carlos se apoyaron en la baranda, con sus cabezas colgando sobre el borde del río. Evitaron mirarse directamente al otro, como lo hacían usualmente cuando compartían un momento tranquilo juntos.

Ramón observó un pequeño bote flotar por ahí, el movimiento del motor refractando la luz atrapada por las aguas azules, que brillaban mientras recogían los matices de la mañana. El olor del pan recién horneado y croissants de negocios cercanos mezclado con el leve aire que acariciaba el río. El estómago de Carlos gruñó.

Lyon era una bella y antigua ciudad. No tenía tantas atracciones como decían… París, así que era un plan perfecto para escapar por un tiempo y permanecer relativamente discretos. Sus presencias no han levantado ninguna ceja hasta ahora.

Ramón se puso unos jeans oscuros temprano en la mañana, con su chaqueta de cuero abrazando su torso. Abajo, una camiseta borgoña abierta por el collar, revelando su cremoso cuello, luciendo un moretón carmesí que se asomaba por sobre su clavícula. Un regalo de las… festividades de la noche anterior.

Carlos era aún menos sobresaliente, sus mechas crespas caían sobre su frente. Se había comprado otro conjunto de ropa: una camiseta roja que combinaba con el color cereza de sus labios y nuevos pantalones color ámbar. La mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta, su vasto cabello soplando y desordenándose por el viento que lo alcanzó.

Ramón abrió su encendedor, que aún estaba sellado, un regalo que Carlos le dio lo que parecía una vida atrás, y lo cerró con un sonido metálico. Un cigarro colgaba de sus amoratados labios. Solo una ora antes habían envuelto el pene de Carlos. Ramón no podía estar desinteresado en cubrirse la cara.

“Realmente deberías parar de ser tan paranoico” – dijo el más moreno, antes de inhalar del cigarro. Una leve salinidad teñía el humo que flotaba frente a él. Se mezclaba con el mentol y el tabaco en su lengua. Carlos se vino mucho. Siendo el que lo chupaba, (por alguna razón siempre sentía que el esperma se pegaba en sus dientes si escupía), el sabor de su amante se mantuvo.

“No estoy siendo paranoico. Estoy meticulosamente al tanto de la situación”. Pasando la mano por sus rizos, trató de ocultar la tensión que arrugaba sus ojos.

“Esa es solo una forma extravagante de decir ‘paranoico’, tonto”. Ramón estaba al borde. Había experimentado lo que solo podría haberse llamado como un “orgasmo insatisfactorio” y ahora estaba enojado con su amante. Carlos podría al menos haber puesto la misma cantidad de atención, en cambio, hizo trampa. Hizo la única cosa que hacía que ramón se fuera de inmediato solamente porque no se sentía con ánimos de darle el placer adecuado. Que egoísta de mierda.

“¿Y _yo_ soy el que debe ser el impulsivo?” dijo Carlos –“mira quien lo dice, mierda”.

Ramón dio un golpecito a su cigarro y algunas cenizas se esparcieron debajo. Es por esto que acostumbraban a evitar hablar. Esto. Eran buenos en tres cosas: el crimen, el silencio, y el sexo.

“Acorde a la policía, sí. ¿Pero qué podrías esperar de la policía argentina? No sabrían distinguir sus culos de hoyos en el piso. _Lo cual nos favorece, cariño_ ”.

Carlos soltó un hondo suspiro. Odiaba admitir que Ramón, a veces, tenía la razón. Tampoco se puso a soltar sus rabias a voces, porque sabía que esa no era la intensión que tenía su amante al terminar. Ramón aún estaba molesto por hacerlo venir tan rápido.

“¡Te vi robando el diezmo de la Capilla de la Trinidad!”

Ramón giró sobre sus talones, apoyando un codo en la baranda. Carlos no miró, pero esos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban. Potentes, con un toque de ternura.

Carlos estaba meloso, pensó Ramón. Meloso y… muy predecible. ¿Realmente iba a sacar este tema?

“También los fondos de caridad de esas chicas de UNESCO”. La acusación era punzante. Dejó que se quede aquí. Ramón le pasó el cigarrillo entre dos dedos, la piel alrededor de su bella boca apretándose en una mueca. “Sí, ¿y?

En verdad Carlos se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza por traer el tema. Su voz se cortó. No quería ser pesado.

Trayendo el cigarrillo a sus labios suaves, probó un poco de Ramón ahí e inhaló un poco. El papel absorbió un poco de su sabor, pero también su aroma, los aceites de sus dedos se filtraron. _Increíble. Me pone jodidamente caliente una hora después de que terminó todo con sólo pasarme un cigarrillo_.

“Así que, ¿esto es lo que llamas una “huida”, Ramón? ¿Solo hacer la misma mierda que hacíamos en casa, pero en un lugar con mejor vista? Lo que, por cierto, no es siquiera brillante, solo estás robando como una pobre rata callejera”.

“Lo siento, ¿así que solo podemos planear asesinatos y robar de gente con influencia?” Los labios presionaban el papel blanco, Ramón soltó una toz.

“Esencialmente, deberíamos. Eso es lo bello de esto. No tomamos cosas de los pobres”.

Una mueca arrugó la cara de Carlos. Le había dado al nervio.

“Espera, ¡¿‘lo bello de esto’ dices?! ¡lo hacemos por que podemos, mierda! Solo eso”.

Él casi le alzó el trasero, partiendo pesado. Carlos echó hacia atrás los hombros y miró de reojo al sol creciente. Esto se estaba volviendo tedioso.

“Pero eso no nos detiene de robar como ‘ratas callejeras’. Pero asumo que eres de esos que justifican sus comportamientos con un intelecto superior”.

Wow, estaba lanzando los todos los altos. Era demasiado como para ser un halago sarcástico, incluso para Ramón. “No soy ningún intelectual, Ramón. Solo me gustan los desafíos _reales_. Y te culpo por eso. Recuerda, yo era el niño inocente y tú el hijo de un ladrón”.

“¿Inocente?” – exclamó, alzando sus manos al aire. ¡¿Tú?! ¡Dame un puto descanso! También, un montón de cosas pueden significar un ‘desafío real’. También podrías jugar ajedrez si te gustan los verdaderos desafíos, Carlitos”. Estaba a punto de llamarlo _mi amor_. Incluso dijo sarcásticamente… que nunca podría volver atrás si lo dijera.

Ramón estuvo por decirlo unas cuantas veces atrás… siempre quedaba atrás de sus dientes, esas dos palabras habían encontrado su hogar en su garganta meses atrás.

Cuando Carlos le pidió huir con él, y Ramón aceptó sin dudar… ahí es cuando que estaba loco por él. Patético y aguantando su amor. Dios mío. _Me gustaría saber como dejarlo_.

“Quizás. Pero ¿qué haces? ¿dónde está la emoción? Nadie sabe de tus crímenes así. No hay real peligro ni emoción. El poco riesgo que hay ni siquiera vale la paga, ¿Cuánto crees que tomaste del diezmo, 40 francos?”

Un perro con pelaje café ladró cerca. Dos policías estaban patrullando el área como de costumbre, caminando detrás del hombre que paseaba su perro. Los oficiales los ignoraron, pasando como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. Ese era un arte que ambos dominaban. Con o sin camuflaje, era una habilidad que aprendieron con el tiempo.

“Los viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer, Carlos. Al menos haciendo estos pequeños crímenes me acuerdo de mi padre”.

“¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con mandar a la mierda todo nuestro plan de nuevo? No me hagas recordarte de la última joyería que tratamos de robar”.

“No puedo olvidarla,” -soltó Ramón, esta semana estaba a duras penas con su mente.

“Considerando que es la razón de por qué estamos aquí y especialmente porque no paras de encarármelo”.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y Ramón soltó una risa. _Vaya broma_.

“¿Qué es tan divertido?” -inquirió Carlos- “Estoy siendo muy serio con esto”.

El ceño fruncido estropeaba sus rasgos angelicales.

“¿Sabes qué mierda es divertida?” Ramón ladeó su cabeza, con lo que sus rulos saltaron. “Que tu eres el único con un gran peso en su conciencia y aún así _tú_ tienes la audacia de regañarme”.

“Eres tan culpable como yo de esos crímenes”. Frotándose la frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, Carlos continuó. Su mano izquierda tiró del borde de su camisa –“Solo digo que debemos ser más cuidadosos esta vez. Trabajamos juntos. Viste todo lo que hice. Accediste a todo. Ni siquiera pestañeaste. Si me hundo, te hundirás conmigo, _bebé_ ”.

Ramón exhaló humo gris, este retorciéndose desde sus labios brillosos. “Tenemos al menos unos pocos meses antes de que nos alcancen”.

“ _Si_ nos alcanzan. Tu mismo lo dijiste, son incompetentes” -Carlos susurró en una calmada satisfacción. Había mucha emoción en salirse con la suya en estas mierdas.

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que **no** lo harán? Ellos se comunican con la policía de acá y tendremos que planear un nuevo escape” -Ramón cruzó sus piernas el metal helaba su ropa, dándole escalofríos.

Si bien la temporada era algo cálida por el día, las noches y madrugadas daban que desear.

Carlos giró sus ojos, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos. Ramón realmente debía decidir a cual versión se apegaría. ¡¿Era la policía argentina estúpida o no?!

Unos pocos niños pasaron, vestidos con uniformes grises y azules, probablemente yendo a alguna escuela privada lujosa.

“Hablarte es como hablar con un muro”.

Ramón le dio una sonrisa delatora. En su pantalón ya estaba medio duro. Discutir con él lo estimulaba en más de una manera. –“Por suerte, te encanta este maldito muro”.

“Te gustaría”.

Carlos lo entendió. Notó el destello en su mirada. Se devolvieron a su refugio, justo después de que Ramón robara de algún bolsillo y comprara un desayuno. Haría pagar a Carlos por su mal comportamiento esta mañana. Ya podía verlo de rodillas en un acto de arrepentimiento.   
No podía esperar.


	3. El Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre juntos.  
> Carlos y Ramón hacen un atraco más.

  
**Until the end of everything**   
**I'm trying I'm trying**   
**To let you know how much you mean**   
**As days fade, and nights grow**   
**And we go cold  
  
**

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía se alejaba a medida que se adentraban a un oscuro callejón con el Peugeot 207 que habían robado. Ramón sacó su Glock G-29 que tenía entre sus piernas, rígido y cálido aún por haber disparado. Casi un reemplazo de su pene. Inclinándose al frente en el asiento de copiloto, analizó la escena mientras Carlos manejaba furiosamente el manubrio. La media noche los perseguía, junto a la policía de Lyon.

“Me volverás loco si no me dejas ver atrás para ver si alguien aparte de ellos nos sigue”

“Cállate y conduce. Nos veremos sospechosos si nos comportamos como maníacos paranoicos todo el tiempo”.

Ramón alejó de golpe todos los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente. No quería herir los sentimientos de Carlos, a pesar de que él NO lo hacía fácil. “Oh, ¿y AHORA eres el cauteloso?”

Carlos hizo un violento giro en U. Los pocos autos presentes los evadieron y los conductores maldijeron en su dirección. La caja de joyas voló por el asiento trasero e hizo un horrible sonido contra la ventana cerrada. El vidrio se quebró.

“Mierda, ¡¿podrías poner esa cosa abajo?! ¡Rápido, por el amor de Dios!”

Ramón agarró la caja de madera llena de collares con perlas, delicados y pequeños anillos de oro y aros, además de otras joyas. Lo tiró agresivamente al piso del auto, detrás de Carlos. Un puñado de ellos se perdió entre los huecos de la tela rajada. Los viejos asientos traseros, rajados y abiertos, resonaban con cada salto.

Cuando Ramón se enderezó, podía ver por la ventana trasera que Carlos ya estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, dirigiéndose directo al campo.

“Ya veremos lo que haremos cuando los dejemos atrás, Ramón” -él analizaba la vista trasera en busca de luces, con sus pupilas dilatadas.

“La casa de la granja, deberíamos ir”-tendones sobresaliendo de su cuello, un pulso visible en su piel, Ramón se sentía débil.

“¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Ese sitio de mierda que me mostraste en fotos?!” -mirando tajantemente, lo vislumbró a través de su cortina de rulos.

“¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¡No tenemos otra opción, Carlos! ¡Por eso es que mencioné ese lugar!”

“¡Mierda, está bien! Acuérdame el camino”.

Cinco minutos después, ya no había luces rojas y azules visibles. Cualquier sonido que escapara de ellos en el auto, el silencio y la pesada respiración excluidas, había sido disipado en la oscuridad de la noche. Yendo por los caminos secundarios, eran los únicos saliendo de Lyon.

\-------------------------

La casa abandonada no tenía sala de estar ni chimenea. Era un lugar decrépito y olvidado, perdido a la mitad de un campo de pasto seco, en algún lugar por el borde entre Francia y Alemania. Bastante parecida a la casa abandonada en Buenos Aires, Carlos pensó para sí una vez dentro. Que bella vista de mierda, de nuevo. Viviendo en recuerdo del lujo que tenían.

La caja de joyas estaba seguramente guardada bajo una tabla de madera falsa que Ramón hizo en el momento. Estaba inclinado, trabajando en la lámpara de gas ahora.

“¿Así que esto es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?” -advirtió Carlos, con su mandíbula tensa.

“Mira…” -Ramón le devolvió una mirada turbia.

Se veía arrepentido. Realmente se veía así. Incluso bajó su tono de voz, los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos claros daban lugar a un violeta oscuro. Incluso bajo la tenue luz de luna, parecía destrozado, y la cara de Carlos se puso pálida al verlo así.

“O es esto o una visita amistosa a la mejor prisión de Lyon mientras esperamos ser ejecutados por ser criminales internacionales. Hice una decisión ejecutiva.”

Carlos suspiró, sintiendo las heladas gotas resbalar por su espina. Con los dientes castañeando, se sentó en la única cama, rodillas temblorosas, una pierna a cada lado del colchón. Las yemas de sus dedos probaron la manta, preguntándose cómo sería vivir dentro de sus fibras… si sería seguro colocarla sobre sus hombros.

Estaba muy helado.

El silencio llenó la habitación. El único lenguaje que les llegaba naturalmente.

“Me culpas” -las palabras de Ramón llegaron al cuerpo de Carlos como un golpe en el estómago.

“No” -eso habría sido una rabia desmesurada, hasta para él.

“Solo déjame, Carlos” -Ramón se quebró, ocultando su cara en sus manos –“Sal. Se libre. Me adjudicare la culpa”.

Carlos se dobló, retorciéndose desde adentro ante la mera posibilidad de no estar juntos. Con los ojos apagados, sin realmente procesar lo que pasaba por la mente de Ramón, sintió la tensión del miedo cubrir su pecho como una banda de hierro.

“¿De qué mierda estás hablando?”

“Exactamente lo que dije”.

La mirada dolida… la voz ahogada por la emoción. ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer Ramón?! Carlos parpadeó las repentinas lágrimas que invadieron sus ojos.

Un dolor puro se dibujaba en la cara de Ramón. Lo miró lleno de desesperación.

“Eras un ladrón perfectamente bueno en Argentina. Si no me hubieras conocido, no habría cagado tus planes… tu vida. No estaría aquí escupiendo palabras como un idiota en medio de un campo abandonado en Francia”.

Carlos trató de mover sus labios para decir algo, pero solo aire salía. Le pedía a su cuerpo que se pusiera de pie, para alcanzar a su amante… y se sintió congelado en su lugar.

Esto no podría haber pasado. Ellos no podrían haberse desmoronado. No ellos. No ahora.

 _Pensé que todo iba perfecto contigo. Vales mierda._ Esto es lo que Carlos quería gritar, pero no lo hizo. Carlos no necesitaba de un espejo para verlo grabado en su propia cara. Con o sin Ramón, él habría terminado acá, de todos modos. Quizás no en una casa de campo de mierda en Francia con su amante… pero en algún lugar similar en alguna montaña perdida por Chile o quien sabe donde. O en prisión. O muerto. Carlos nació criminal, nada podía cambiar eso.

“Ambos la cagamos. He dicho esto antes. Estamos juntos en esto”.

Ramón parpadeó, la oleada de necesidad y tristeza estaba por sobre las lágrimas. Aquí estaba, ahogándose de nuevo. Cruzó el pequeño espacio y cayó sobre él, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Carlos.

Carlos se tensó, una reacción más física que mental. Sabía lo que Ramón estaba haciendo. Endureciendo su corazón al levantar barreras de rabia.

“Si no fueras el perfecto psicópata que eres, Carlitos, ¡habría dejado este desastre de mierda que somos los dos hace mucho tiempo! Pero no, no puedo dejarte. ¡No puedo dejarte, mierda! ¡Lamento el día que nos conocimos en esa escuela de mierda porque NO SE COMO DEJARTE!”

Ahí estaba… escrito en la cara retorcida de Ramón… en las respiraciones que agitaban su pecho.

_No. Puedo. Dejarte._

¡Mierda!

Carlos agarró la cabeza de Ramón, empujándolo y tirándolo de vuelta. Empujándolo y tirándolo. La necesidad de irse lo corroía, pero Carlos lo sabía mejor. Sabía que no había escapatoria de Ramón. Era parte de su ADN ahora.

“Estoy sentenciado a estar aquí contigo y tu estúpida y bella cara” -lo miraba como un perro hambriento, sorbiendo la desesperación –“yo tampoco se como dejarte, Ramón. ¡¿quieres que pase por tu cabeza, que somos la misma persona?!

Ramón ignoró los vagos y patéticos esfuerzos de Carlos para alejarlo, y entonces, inesperadamente, le pegó en la mejilla. Ni siquiera él supo por qué lo hizo.

“Hijo de perra, ¿cómo te atreves? -exclamó Carlos, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas –“¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

Aún dolía, la piel se puso roja.

“Carlos” -murmuró Ramón –“tú no confías en mí. Lo sé. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo. De hecho, no confías en _nadie_. ¡Haces todo por tu cuenta! Hijo de la maldita perra, déjame morir tranquilo”.

Tan pronto Ramón confesó esto, se arrepintió. No quería decir eso, y el terror de que Carlos le diera la razón e irse a la mierda lo congeló en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo, todo le hormigueaba y palpitaba. La sala le giraba.

Carlos lo rodeó con su brazo. El otro en la nuca. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su cálido aliento rozara los labios de Ramón –“Tal vez debería. O tal vez deberías mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones hacia mí”.

Carlos hizo un rápido y ágil movimiento, se agachó y agarró la pistola de Ramón por detrás de su cinturón por su espalda baja, donde siempre la llevaba. Sabía que la tenía cargada. Sabía cuantas balas quedaban.

“¿Tanto me odias que no me quieres más? ¡¿Es así?! Bueno, aquí lo tienes. Hazlo”.

Violentamente pasó el arma a la mano de Ramón –“Ahí tienes. Dispárame. Dispárame y termina tu puta miseria. Hazlo. Porque ambos sabemos que no podemos vivir sin el otro”.

Ramón estaba perplejo, con su boca abierta. Parpadeó, como si el peso de la Glock no fuese real. La adrenalina viajó a través de él hasta que su mente se nubló.

Una tremenda presión invadió su cabeza y gotas de sudor frío llegaron hasta su nuca. Sus dedos rodearon el gatillo, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo… se acercó, apuntando al pecho de Carlos. Apretó los dientes y cortó la respiración.

“Estás tratando de provocarme. Lo veo en tu cara. No quieres esto realmente, ¿cierto, maldito? ¿Quieres que jale el gatillo?”

Ramón dio un calculado paso al frente. Sus altas botas de cuero se arrastraron por el sucio piso de madera. Las tablas sonaron.

_Si me dispara, nadie me encontrará._

La concentración de Ramón se dispersó. Se concentró directamente en él, la nariz respirando fuerte, pero lo que estaba viendo era un caleidoscopio de confeti. Una película de todos sus mejores momentos.

 _Si me dispara, mi legado será patético_.

La piel de Carlos ardía. De la intensidad de la mirada de Ramón. De la memoria de sus manos errantes.

 _Si me dispara, seré un don nadie_.

Todo lo que los rodeaba dejó de existir mientras él miraba el barril del arma.

 _Un cualquiera_.

Un clic. El arma titubeó, Ramón moviéndola de lado a lado.

“Sabes cuanto quiero demostrarte que eres el único, Carlos. Hay diez razones en esta arma y no son suficientes…”

_Otro idiota perdido en su miseria. Nunca veré sus ojos mirándome así de nuevo. Dios mío, míralo, está loco por mí…_

Ramón suspiró y soltó el arma. Su rostro se arrugó en agonía, restregando sus manos por su pelo. “¡Ándate a la mierda!

 _Silencio_.

Las manos de Ramón se dirigieron al cuello de su amante.

 _Me va a estrangular. Ver mi vida extinguirse de mis ojos… y le dejaré hacerlo. Si eso es lo que quiere, lo dejaré. La vida sin él es como la muerte, de todos modos_.

Para sorpresa de Carlos, Ramón reposó sus manos en la curvatura de sus bíceps, suave al comienzo. Como dejando guantes vacíos en su piel, aumentando de a poco la presión hasta que apretaba firmemente sus antebrazos.

Había silencio, y entonces no.

“Odio todo lo que dije. Todo. Cada palabra. Y te odio a ti también”.

Carlos sintió que le temblaba el vientre. Sus músculos se contrajeron y flectaron. Ni siquiera podía atreverse a pronunciar una palabra.

Bajo una niebla de náuseas y aturdimiento, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, se lamió los labios.

“No puedo matarte, Carlitos” -lágrimas casi de placer llenaron sus ojos. Una tenue luz brilló ahí, como luciérnagas en una noche veraniega. Descubrimiento. Aceptación.

Cuna voz baja, poco más que un susurro, terminó –“no puedo matarte porque no podría vivir otro maldito día sin ver tu bella cara de mierda sonriéndome de vuelta”.

Y entonces lo empujó en la cama, Carlos enterrándose en ella, brazos extendidos, como un ángel aterrizando en la tierra luego de perder su gracia.

“Ramón” -es todo lo que Carlos logró decir antes de que las manos de su amante lo tomaran de la cabeza con agresiva lujuria y, forzando la entrada a su boca con su rápida lengua, Ramón lo abrazó. Lo agarró como si estuviera tratando de salvarlo de ahogarse. Salvarse los dos de ahogarse.

El desesperado y apasionado beso arrancó un gemido de ambos.

Sus frentes se tocaron –“Te amo, maldito idiota”

Ahí. Ramón finalmente lo dijo. Quizás que Carlos lo supiera haría una puta diferencia.7

Carlos asintió, sollozando, rasgándose la ropa, sus dedos rompiendo la camiseta de Ramón con tirones desesperados. Sus frenéticas exhalaciones formaron pequeñas nubes en el frío aire de la noche.

“Yo…” -No podía decirlo de vuelta. Lo hacía, lo amaba también, pero no podía tomar el puto aire para decirlo porque ahora todo lo que importaba era ser uno con él. Enredando sus cuerpos en un asalto carnal a sus sentidos.

Carlos recorrió el surco entre los músculos que rodeaban su columna, mientras la lengua de Ramón se deslizaba por la grieta de sus labios, su izquierda ya tiraba de la ropa interior de Carlos.

“Yo…”

“Shh,” -soltó Ramón, locamente trabajando en su propio cinturón –“Lo sé, Carlitos. Lo sé. Está bien… Lo sé, mi vida...”

Escucharlo así, y un segundo después sus bocas chocaban… miradas ardientes y la furiosa exploración de sus cuerpos mientras la insoportable presión entre sus muslos guiaba el resto…

Carlos le dejó ir, soltándose ante el abrazo de su amante y, finalmente… finalmente aquellas dos palabras encontraron forma en su abandono absoluto e irrevocable.

“Te amo, Ramón”.

_… Desearía saber como dejarte, Ramón._

_… desearía saber como dejarte también, Carlitos_

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias si has leído esto. Por favor, siéntate libre de dejar un comentario o haga clic en el corazón para "me gusta". ¡Puede haber otra historia próximamente! :)


End file.
